1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a device for the generation of fine gas bubbles in a liquid within a basin, especially wastewater, comprising at least one aeration element having a basis element with a gas diffusor which has passage openings for gas, and where each specific space between the gas diffusor and the area of the basis element facing said diffusor can be applied with gas streaming via at least one gas feeding conduit. Furthermore, the invention refers to a method for the generation of fine gas bubbles in a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the standard area aeration in general, the basis elements are fixed on the gas feeding conduits installed in a fixed position on the bottom of the basin. In order to secure an even gas input it has to be guaranteed that the gas feeding conduits are aligned parallel to the surface of the liquid. Otherwise, pressure differences would result which would lead to different gas diffusions so that the aerobic wastewater treatment would not have the desired and especially not the energetically efficient extent. Therefore, corresponding installations to be in use up to now are not only disadvantageous in regard to their assemblage, but also in regard to a readjustment of the level height of the individual basis elements. Heretofore, with aeration basins for wastewater treatment, hundreds of conduit fixations and thousand or more basis elements per basin have to be carefully installed in a very time consuming way by reliable persons. This work is especially inconvenient, because it has to be executed in a squatting position and, what is more, with both hands, in a distance of only a few cm over the basin bottom, which serves as an assembling surface. Furthermore, the level of the air emerging surface has to be subsequently readjusted exactly to the level of the wastewater which will later be approximately 5 meters higher than the level of the air emerging surface. The wastewater basins are usually filled with water a few cm above the level of the air emerging surface, as a level for comparison, so that for readjustment the necessity to work in the water adds to the difficulty of assemblage. The known area aerations have as a general principle a uniform screen in regard to the installed gas diffusors. After installation, a change is impossible. The same applies, as a general principle, prior to the assemblage since the single elements, i.e. sections of the gas feeding conduits and the gas diffusors, which have to be connected with the sections, always have to be installed as provided in the pre-planning.